


Kazuichi Despairs in Nagito's Grip

by Coolguy1997



Series: Kazuichi in Despair [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Despair! Kazuichi, M/M, Physical Abuse, Riding, Scratching, Verbal Abuse, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolguy1997/pseuds/Coolguy1997
Summary: “You are not who you think you are. And I am so glad I finally got to see you” he said. He then stopped smiling as he reached up and yanked down on Kazuichi’s hair. Kazuichi let out a pleased sigh and his tongue lolled out. Nagito glared up at him with all his anger and malice. “Now when I kill you, I won’t have any regrets” he added.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi
Series: Kazuichi in Despair [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012662
Kudos: 18





	Kazuichi Despairs in Nagito's Grip

Satisfied, Nagito straddled him again. “Someone as hopeless as you is only good for one thing. It is to punish someone as worthless as me. I’m going to make you my toy. If you get soft on me, I am going to kill you. Understand?” he demanded. Kazuichi could only nod. Just looking in his eyes was a struggle. It was like all of his madness was swirling in his gray eyes. Kazuichi began to panic. ‘He’s going to kill me!’ began echoing louder and louder in his head. He brought up his knees into his back as hard as he could. It had worked before. Nagito wheezed and fell forward, but it wasn’t enough to dislodge him. Nagito still had to regain his breath, but he had malice in his eyes now. It scared him into action. Kazuichi pushed him with all his might and he fell to the floor. “Serves you right! Screw you!” Kazuichi yelled as he scrambled off the bed to run for his bathroom. Nagito was able to catch him by the ankle and trip him up before he could get away from the bed. Kazuichi fell on the hard floor and bit his tongue for the second time that week. It bled in his mouth and he could taste the iron as the blood went down his throat.

Nagito straddled him again and grabbed him by the hair and jaw. He lifted his head and harshly slammed it down. Kazuichi yelled in pain as stars danced in his vision. Nagito smirked as he did it again. Black encroached on the edges of what Kazuichi could see. He coughed as some of the blood ended up going down the wrong pipe. Nagito smushed his head sideways against the wooden floor. Kazuichi spat out more blood. “Now that you got that out of your system Kazuichi, we can start right now” he said gently as he got back on top of him. Nagito grabbed Kazuichi’s dick with one hand, making him gasp in pain. With the other, he pulled down his own underwear and threw it away from them. Kazuichi never wanted a guy in boxers before but seeing them fly off almost made him cry again. Nagito smiled as he lined his entrance with the raw dick in his hand. He winced as he leaned back on it. It was clear that he had intended to use his saliva as the lube. It didn’t stop him and he soon sank down on him with a hiss.

Kazuichi groaned as Nagito’s insides gripped him and held him firmly. It was hotter than Hajime was. His mind supplied the information even though he didn’t ask for it. Looking up at Nagito, it was clear he was enjoying himself. His pale face was replaced with a rosy flush as he smiled. If not for the circumstances, he would ask if he was alright. Mikan was the one medically inclined, but even he knew that high temperatures like he felt was a sign of something wrong. ‘What if he is sick or something? Am I going to catch it? I know he’s sick in the head, but I don’t wanna go crazy like him!’ he wondered to himself. Before he could say raise an arm to push him or say anything, Nagito used his lower muscles to squeeze down on him. Kazuichi yelped and said “If you want to have sex, ask Hajime! He’ll bend over for you if you ask him. Get off me!” Nagito’s face fell. “I wouldn’t waste my time on trash like that. The fact that you and Fuyuhiko had some sexual encounter with someone like that, makes it better for me” he said.

He raised his hips and brought them down slowly. Kazuichi glared up at him and tried to keep a semblance of control on the situation by holding Nagito’s hips still. Nagito looked disappointed at him. “I’m not stopping for you. Let go” he said. Kazuichi shook his head frantically and held on for dear life. He was not able to stop a hand from snapping out and gripping his neck. Kazuichi choked as the pressure increased. He clawed at the arm, but it was no use. “I’m not negotiating anything with you. Let go of me, scum!” he growled. Kazuichi let go in fear. Nagito still glared at him with hatred in his eyes. He then blinked and began to raise and lower his hips slowly. When his panting turned to moans, Kuzuichi turned his head. He definitely did not want to see that. In fact, it was getting harder and harder to hold back his own groans and moans. Kazuichi was still in a great deal of pain. His hips and dick were sore and Nagito was only making it worse as he ground down on those areas into the wooden floor.

There was no compassion or remorse in Nagito’s insane eyes as he was riding Kazuichi. It was only filled with malice and self-loathing. When Kazuichi caught a glimpse of his eyes, he found a nauseous feeling well up inside him. After a second catch of his eyes, Kazuichi wretched up bile and blood. He couldn’t help himself and shivered as tears fell. “Let me go already. It’s not like I can even cum anymore than I did last night. It hurts” he said when the fit stopped. Nagito did not do anything to show he had heard him. He only clawed at his mouth and chest. At that point, he made an exasperated noise from his throat. Nagito was moving his hips in tight circles as he looked down at him. Somewhere, somehow, he was very angry. That said, he had to get Nagito off of him. He summoned some inner strength he did not know he had and flipped Nagito on his back. “If you want to get fucked so badly, I’ll do it! Just let me go after” he said. ‘That’s not what I want’ he thought. He then began thrusting hard into him. Nagito smiled wider and wrapped a leg around him. He then began laughing maniacally.

Fucking into the tight heat of Nagito’s ass roused something deep and dark inside him. Kazuichi was not really sure what it was, but as he looked deeper into Nagito’s eyes, it felt right. He growled down at him gutturally. Nagito’s eyes gained a sharp glint to them as he smiled again. It made him angrier “There it is, you are finally here! That is the look I’ve been looking for. I knew you had this form. It’s time you finally stopped pretending you were a lousy, weak vessel of hope!” Kazuichi tilted his head, but he kept silent. “You are not who you think you are. And I am so glad I finally got to see you” he said. He then stopped smiling as he reached up and yanked down on Kazuichi’s hair. Kazuichi let out a pleased sigh and his tongue lolled out. Nagito glared up at him with all his anger and malice. “Now when I kill you, I won’t have any regrets” he added as his ass tightened up. Kazuichi moaned and licked Nagito's throat. “... Harder. I can’t cum like this. Tighten up, or I’ll take you apart bone by bone” Kazuichi said. 

A shiver ran down Nagito’s spine. He looked up and said “Okay”. They continued on as Kazuichi thrusted deep inside him. Nagito played his part as he tried his best to scratch out his eyes and rip out his hair from his scalp. It seemed to work for Kazuichi as he blushed bright pink and moaned loudly as some of the hair fell out. It made him buck his hips to the point of falling out of rhythm. He panted and looked approvingly. “I bet a whiny loser like you wants a kiss. Open your mouth already” he said. Nagito said “I’ll be happy to bite it off for you. You are way too filthy for a kiss or anything you would like” Kazuichi shivered from the rejection. “Yeah! Keep saying that for me. I’m so close” he whined as he thrusted shallowly. Nagito rolled his eyes and said “It looks as though this form is not too far off from before you forgot who you were”. “Stop saying shit that only you know about” he said as he sheathed himself in Nagito. Nagito moaned as that brushed against his prostate. He took time scratching at Kazuichi's belly. He laughed as blood welled up to the surface.

Kazuichi was still as he smiled knowingly. Gloating, he said “I don’t have tools to take you apart for now. C’mon and insult me or hurt me some more”. When Nagito did nothing but glare up at him, his confidence was broken. “C’mon! I want you to do something to me” he said. With no more input from Nagito, he looked down desperately. He slapped him as hard as possible in the face and screamed “Quickly! Do something before I fade away! You said you wanted to kill me, you fucker! Don’t let me go!”. Nagito was silent as Kazuich began punching and clawing at his face and chest. Kazuichi clutched his head and groaned in pain. “I guess this is all the time I get with you. I’ll see you again. You’re awake and I know you won’t be able to resist fucking with me until I come back. It happened in the Funhouse” he said. Nagito only gathered some blood in his mouth and spit in his face. Kazuichi’s eyes rolled into his head as he came hard. 

He collapsed on top of him and fell unconscious with a smirk on his face. Nagito was sure that it meant that the creature in his body was gone for the moment. “Now that I know who you really are, I can only pity you Kazuichi” he said as he rolled the two of them over and looked down at the mechanic. Nagito let out a small moan as he looked down at himself. Kazuichi was still hard inside him. He had many more bruises and cuts over his body and he was openly bleeding. He himself was also hard. “I am just as filthy as you are though, it seems. I might as well get myself off while I’m here” he said. He let himself go as he rode him harder than before. He rubbed his nipples as he moaned out. “I’m so close!” Nagito squealed as he shifted his weight. Kazuichi’s dick began rubbing against his prostate as he moved up and down faster. He braced himself for balance on Kazuichi’s chest. Hot, thick cum erupted from Nagito’s dick and landed on Kazuichi’s face and neck when Nagito reached his climax.


End file.
